


Where You Stand

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AKA if they somehow get hurt they won't feel anything, Dangerous activities with no negative consequences, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh didn’t think of it as a bad idea. It wouldn’t work anyway, it was some dumb story made up by someone to seem ‘spooky’. And the worst thing that could happen was to get stuck in the elevator, which would suck a lot. So when his friends came up with the idea for him to do the ‘Elevator Dare’, he easily agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with a new fanfic that will actually be chaptered. i hope you all enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing.
> 
> Warning: in the future chapters they will do some very dangerous stuff, but trust me, they won't get hurt, no blood will be spilled, there will be no consequences to anything they do.

Josh liked hanging out at his friend’s house. It was a nice, simple apartment with one bedroom and the kitchen being the same ground as the living room. He also liked when he hung out with multiple friends there. They’d always play video games, or dumb middle school games like ‘Truth Or Dare’, even though they were all adults, but it was still fun. And they did some pretty dumb dares, like ‘jump over your own leg’ or ‘lick the painting’, or any of sorts.

 

They were gathered in a circle one night, playing that game. They’ve been playing for a few hours now and Josh somehow didn’t get a turn at all by then. But then his turn finally came and for some reason he was a little scared. Sure, they dared each other some crazy stuff, but didn’t go too far. But still, he couldn’t help but feel frightened. When he was asked if he wanted to tell the truth or to be dared, he hesitantly said “dare”. Josh waited, tension rising in the air as the dude who asked him thought of a dare. When the guy told him what his dare was, he felt relieved.

 

The ‘Elevator Dare’ was a “way to get to another dimension” by going up and down in an elevator that needed to have at least 10 stories. And luckly, his friend’s apartment building had just as many stories as they needed. Josh quickly agreed to it, not knowing what he was getting into.

 

So he went to the elevator. The guys told the numbers he needed to press and in what order many times on the way. It really wasn’t a hard thing to remember. His friends followed close behind him on his way to the elevator, then stopped when he was about to enter. Someone wished him ‘good luck’ and he wanted to laugh at that. He was going to be fine. He stepped into the elevator and his friends moved back as if they were scared some demon will jump out. Josh rolled his eyes as the elevator doors closed.

 

**Four.**

 

Josh pressed on the fourth floor button. The elevator went up and Josh hummed a soft tune. The elevator made a ding sound and Josh immediately went to press another button.

 

**Two.**

 

Everything was normal by the second floor, nothing strange, no creepy girl after him. He sighed when the elevator dinged again and went to press on the next button.

 

**Six.**

 

Okay, he was starting to get this sinking feeling as he went up. He was being paranoid for no reason. This wasn’t real, he won’t get stuck into some weird dimension. He went to press the next button.

 

**Two.**

 

Stop it, stop it, stop it!, Josh told himself. He really had to finish this dumb dare that wouldn’t even work. Why was he so scared all of the sudden? Nothing will happen.

 

**Ten.**

 

Deep breaths, Josh, you can do this. Josh closed his eyes for a moment and waited for the elevator to just ding already.  It seemed like it took forever to get to the tenth floor, but it was probably because he went to it from the second floor after all.

 

**Five.**

 

The elevator doors opened and Josh forgot how to breath. Instead of a creepy looking girl, it was a normal guy entering the elevator. ‘Oh thank god, it didn’t work.’ Josh thought to himself as he pressed on the first floor’s button.

 

**~~One~~ Ten.**

 

Josh stared at the numbers showing on the little screen that told him which floor he was on and froze when he saw the numbers going up. _No, no, no, no_ he can’t be going to the tenth floor. No. That was impossible.

 

“Are you okay?” asked the boy that climbed in with him at the fifth floor. Josh wanted to scream. He tried so hard not to look at the man beside him. He almost crumbled down to the floor. Then the elevator made that ding sound and he scrambled out as fast as he could.

  
  


His friends were nowhere to be found. They were… gone. Josh looked for them everywhere, but he couldn’t find them at all. He searched the halls, searched his friend’s apartment, he called after them. ‘This had to be a sick joke.’ Josh thought as he walked out of the apartment building. When he stared at the empty streets and left out cars, a scene that looked more like one from an apocalypse movie, Josh screamed. He fell on his knees and screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to call for anyone. He was losing his mind.

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he prayed to god that when he looked up, it’d be one of his friends. But no…. it wasn’t… it was that guy from the elevator.

 

“Who the heck are you?!” Josh yelled as he scrambled away. “Where is everyone? Where am I? What happened to my friends?” The questions came out of his mouth quickly, like bullets fired from a gun. The guy stared at him confused.

 

“Who? There’s no one here but me. And… you, now. You’re…. like, on the ground in front of this apartment building and… uh, my name’s Tyler.” the boy-- Tyler, said casually. But there was something reassuring in his voice that seemed to calm Josh down ever so slightly.

 

“What do you mean…. there’s no one here? Like, there’s literally no one, no one?” Josh asked with furrowed eyebrows. At that, Tyler simply nodded. Josh’s hands went up to his hair and pulled ever so slightly. It worked. He was in another dimension. With… that guy, for the matter. And in that very moment it hit him that he didn’t know how to get back. But for some reason… it didn’t bother him as much as it should. This was so messed up.

 

He looked up at Tyler who was holding a hand out to him, to help him get up from the floor. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.

 

“Follow me.” Tyler said.

 

And Josh just did that.

 


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It made Josh realise that this guy has been all alone in here for a long time.

"So... how old are you?" Josh asked, as they walked through the city streets. They've been walking for a while and neither of them said a word since they left Josh's friend's apartment building. They were quite far by now, but Josh recognised the neighborhood. He didn't remember when he visited this place and why, but he surely remembers passing through. It was eerily silent. Tyler didn't give him an answer yet. Josh opened his mouth to ask Tyler again, but he got cut off.

"I'm... twenty-six. Or... twenty-seven. I think.." Tyler answered and Josh furrowed his eyebrows. Josh stared at him for a bit and walked a little faster to get to look at the man.

"What do you mean 'you think'? How can you not know your age?" Josh asked, then stopped for a bit. "How.... long have you been twenty-seven?" 'Josh, this isn't Twilight, Tyler isn't going to turn out to be some charming sparkly vampire.' Josh thought to himself after he spoke.

"I.... uh... I've been twenty-seven as long as I can remember? I mean, I think I'm twenty-seven. I don't even know.." Tyler said and started chewing on his lip. Josh felt awful for the boy. He sighed and looked away.

"Uh... so.. where are we going?" Josh asked and the question seemed to light Tyler's mood because he started grinning.

"Oh! To this house that I really like, and you'll totally like it too! Come on, hurry up!" Tyler said with excitement and Josh couldn't help but smile as well. When Tyler extended a hand to him, Josh took it with no hesitation. Tyler started pulling him, practically running now, and Josh just followed him, trusting the other to take him to some fun place.

They ran on the streets for a while, but when they finally reached their destination, Josh's jaw dropped. They sat in front of this beautiful white mansion. Well... it wasn't as beautiful when you realize that every single flower in the garden was dead, but still, it was stunning. With tall columns in the front and statues in the garden. It didn't look abandoned at all, but knowing how this world was, there was probably no one there. Tyler tugged at Josh's hand and gestured him to go inside. Josh couldn't help but stare at Tyler confused.

"Are we going to just... break in? Don't you think the door is locked?" Josh asked. Tyler laughed and for some reason, Josh thought that sounded like sugar and honey and all the sweet things in the world.

Instead of answering Josh's question, Tyler dragged Josh to the door and easily opened it, walking inside. Josh was confused, but didn't say anything. Questioning this world made him feel a little dizzy. When Josh and Tyler entered the mansion, he thought it seemed way bigger on the inside. First thing he noticed were beautiful marble stairs that probably led to a second floor. The next thing he noticed was to the left he could see a kitchen area and to the right he could see a living room. Tyler walked towards the living room and Josh immediately followed. The room wasn't as fancy as Josh predicted. It was rather simple. What made it look expensive were the paintings on the wall, the clean white walls and.. the black piano in the room. Tyler immediately went to sit on the chair in front of it.

"I really like playing this... but.. uh, I've never played in front of anyone." Tyler said, his fingers twitching above the piano keys. Josh watched him carefully, deciding to sit on the couch. "But" Tyler continued. "You make me feel comfortable and safe. I don't know why's that, but you do." Josh couldn't help but think the same as Tyler. He really made him feel safe, comfortable, happy. There was something about this man that made him feel like he was flying.

He got lost into his own thoughts, when he heard a soft piano melody play. It sounded sad and lonely. It made Josh realise that this guy has been all alone in here for a long time. When he heard faint sobs coming from Tyler while he still played the song, Josh got up from the couch and walked up to him, then wrapped his amrs tightly around the man, wiping his tears away. Tyler let his head fall on Josh's shoulder and turn around to hug him back just as tight. He kept crying and Josh just rubbed his back and held him close.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore. I'm here for you." Josh muttered softly, a hand going into Tyler's hair and stroking it gently. Tyler's sobbing stopped after a while, but Josh knew he was still crying. And Josh found himself shedding a few tears as well. So he continued holding on to Tyler and they stood there in silence, not caring about how time passed.

 

At some point they somehow got on the floor and fell asleep there, the two of them huddled close. Josh opened his eyes to see wide, doe-like brown eyes staring back at him. He couldn't help but smile, and Tyler smiled back. Tyler leaned his forehead on Josh and closed his eyes, and Josh did the same. Josh came to the realisation that he didn't feel any discomfort from sleeping on the floor. He didn't feel any sort of soreness or pain. But he didn't say anything about it, he just let himself enjoy the comfort of Tyler's arms. There was a silent buzz in his ear and he tried his hardest to not pay attention to it at all, but it really bummed him. Still, he kept quiet about it, he couldn't tell Tyler. Even if he felt like he should.

"We should get up." said Josh after a while. Tyler made a whining sound and moved closer to Josh.

"I don't wanna." he mumbled. Josh sighed. He didn't want either, but he felt like he needed to do something.

"I want to do something fun." Josh told Tyler as he caressed the boy's cheek. At that, Tyler perked up and grinned. He quickly got up and grabbed Josh's hand. Josh blinked confused at Tyler's sudden eagerness. He furrowed his eyebrow, but didn't hesitate to pull himself up with the help of Tyler's hand.

"I know something really fun we can do. But you need to trust me." Tyler said as he gently tugged at Josh's hand, showing him that he was free to back away any time he wanted. Josh closed his eyes for a bit to think, then nodded. At that, Tyler grinned once again and tugged a little harder, making Josh follow him. Josh didn't hesitate a bit. He trusted Tyler.

They walked out of the mansion and down on the streets of what was once a busy city. Josh felt chills run through his body, even though he couldn't feel any signs of cold. They went into a tall building that probably had twenty stories or more. They avoided the elevator and ran up the stairs, all the way to the top. Josh didn't feel tired at all when they got there, he didn't felt like his legs just climbed probably a thousand stairs. But he didn't get enough time to think about it because Tyler pulled him to the ledge. Josh's eyes went wide.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Josh yelled. He saw Tyler grin and lean a little over the edge. Josh's breath was caught in his throat as he tugged at Tyler's hand so he won't fall off. This can't be possible.

"Jump!" Tyler said and Josh didn't have the time to protest before he felt himself being pulled by Tyler and... he was falling. Oh GOD, he was falling. He screamed loudly, thinking that this was his end, that it was Tyler's plan all along. Tyler was some sort of demon that tricked him into doing this, that he had been a fool to trust him in the first place. How could Josh do that? He really, really shouldn't have trusted Tyler. He knew there was no turning back now, though, so he waited for him to hit the ground and feel..

Nothing. He was laying flat on the ground and yet he felt nothing, no pain at all. And he was certainly still alive. He fell from twenty stories up, and he was completely _fine._ He quickly got up and looked for Tyler and when he saw the boy grinning at him, he grinned back and immediately went to hug him.

"That. Was. Amazing. Let's do it again!" Josh said excitedly. He couldn't feel pain. He couldn't die in this world. He could do anything he wanted and there would be no consequences. That realisation made Josh feel even more excited. They could do so many things and never get hurt!

So Josh and Tyler climbed that building and jumped once again, this time both of them trying to land on their legs. For Josh it was a bit harder, but for Tyler it seemed easy. He probably did this a lot of times before. At some point they landed one on top of the other and ended up in a fit of giggles. When it died out, though, they both stared into each other's eyes with wide grins and Josh was the one to close the space and kiss Tyler.

He probably fell in love with Tyler. Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can scream at me about this on twitter @tylerrjoeseph or on tumblr cmxjorlips.tumblr.com
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
